All The Same
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Songfic to "All The Same" by Sick Puppies


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Sick Puppies, but if I did own Degrassi the cast would have a meet and greet in the US**

**A/N: I think I failed **

_

* * *

I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me _

_But I don't like illusions I can't see_

_Them clearly_

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare _

_To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually what you'll do_

_I don't mind _

_I don't care as long as you're here_

I was sitting at my computer in the living room when I heard a loud knock at my door. I got up immediately and answered it.

Eli immediately embraced me as tears fell from his eyes, I hugged him back tightly.

"Clare I need you." Eli whispered

I pulled away and gestured him inside without saying a word. This isn't the first night Eli's shown up at my house in tears so I was pretty used to it, in fact he's been here every night this week since Julia basically forbade him to see Adam, which Eli still hangs out with him and I at lunch since Julia isn't around. Lucky for me both of my parents were on separate business trips for the next two months.

I shut the door and turned around to see Eli sitting on the couch, his tears slowly stopping. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Eli what's going on?" I asked

"I'm just fed up with her antics, she's always bitching at me for stupid shit and it's driving me nuts." He fumed as he stopped crying

"Eli, I'm here we'll talk about it and you'll both be fine." I cooed it nearly broke my heart having to talk to him about the problems he's been having with Julia.

"Clare, I'm just tired of it. It's like one minute she's stripping me of my shirt, but the minute I remove hers she backs off, she's always so hot and cold." Eli stated.

"Eli, I'm sure it'll be ok." I tried to smile faintly at him as much as it hurt me

"I just feel that each fight we have we get closer to breaking up."

"It's going to work out and if not I'm always here for you, you know this."

Eli nodded a little.

I put my hand on top of his and rubbed it with my thumb. "It'll be ok Eli."

"Can we watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, whatever you want I'll even make us something to eat if you're hungry."

"I already ate dinner and since it's going on seven I'm sure you did too so how about a few snacks?"

I nodded and walked to the kitchen as Eli flipped through the channels. I bought a ton of different snacks and set them on the coffee table, we both helped ourselves to some.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again _

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand _

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are _

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

We both watched Zombieland and ate the variety of snacks I laid out, Eli's arm was wrapped around my shoulder as I lay on his chest I tried to move a few times and he'd just pull me towards him so I gave up. Eli's phone started to vibrate in the middle of the movie. I looked up at him as he looked at the text.

"It's Julia I gotta go." Eli groaned

I nodded, sat up, and lead him to the door.

"Call or stop by if you need me." I said as he left.

"I will."

I watched him get into Morty and leave before I shut the door.

I went back to watching the rest of the movie by myself, cleaned up the snacks when the movie ended, changed into my pajamas, went back downstairs, and started to watch TV.

It's ten pm now and I've decided to start to head to my room and read for a little before heading to sleep. Just as I was halfway up the stairs there was a knock at my door, I turned around, walked to the door, and opened it.

Again Eli was there shaking this time, but not crying. He immediately latched onto me.

"We got into another fight." Eli stated

I again welcomed him inside, he sat on the couch again, I shut the door and joined him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked trying to hold myself together.

"Well she said things, I of course retorted, I told her I've been coming here a lot lately, she got mad, threw some things, told me if I continue to be friends with you she's leaving me, I told her I don't want to sever the friendship I have with you and she left." Eli said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. It hurt me a little when he said we were friends, but anyway I could help him was perfectly fine.

"It's ok I mean I was going to end it anyway with her, but I didn't know it would hurt this much." Eli stated

"It always hurts whether you end it or the other person does." I explained in a soft whisper

Eli nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Mind if I stay for a little and watch some TV or are you going to bed?" Eli asked taking notice in my choice of attire.

"No I don't mind if you want to watch TV and I was just going to read, I normally get ready for bed at nine." I admitted

Eli nodded and at some point while watching the movie I fell asleep.

_Hours slide and days go by _

_Till you decide to come_

_But in-between it always seems too long_

_For certain _

_But I have the skill, yeah_

_I have the will, to breathe you in while I can _

_However long you stay is all that I am_

_I don't mind, I don't care_

_As long as you're here_

I woke up the next day covered up in my bed, I walked downstairs, looked around, and noticed Eli was gone. I got dressed and ready for school. The only two classes that Eli and I have are lunch and English.

I got dressed and headed to school hoping to ask Eli if he was ok.

When I got inside I seen Eli leaning against his locker kissing Julia, my heart sunk, but I knew she'd only hurt him and I'd be left to pick up the pieces. It's sort of how our friendship worked Julia would hurt Eli and he'd run to me, I wouldn't mind because I like Eli a lot possibly even love. He's so sweet and caring I don't know how Julia couldn't be happy with having such an amazing person by her side.

I walked past them, but as much as it hurt I couldn't take my eyes off them. They had pulled away from the kiss and he's cupping her face with his hand as he's brushing her cheek with his thumb. I couldn't help, but think I wish that were me. It's a vicious cycle I put myself through. I went through my classes like normal and then went to lunch hoping to see Eli and ask how things were going.

"Any sign of Eli?" Adam asked

"I saw him this morning why?"

"He's been avoiding me. I received a text last night saying him and Julia are broken up and then I feel happy knowing you and him have a chance, but now he's avoiding me like the plague." Adam sighed "I mean he normally eats lunch with us and hides it from her, but now it's like… I don't even know." Adam stated

"I've seen him with Julia this morning and I'm sure they weren't broken up. I'll wait to find out what's going on when he comes to my house later."

"Good because she's a bitch and you're lucky you don't know her. I still can't believe he chose her over me, but chose you over her and here they are together again."

"Maybe they reconciled their differences?" I asked "Adam can we just change the subject seeing them together hurts enough and even more when I'm forced to talk to him about their relationship." I sighed heavily

Adam nodded and we ate in silence together. After the bell rang we made our way to English and took our seats. Adam sat behind me and I sat behind Eli.

"Hey what's up?" I whispered in Eli's ear, he moved his body forward and ignored me. I felt my heart drop as I threw myself against my chair. The rest of the day went by like a blur.

I flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch it's been a very long three days since I've heard or spoken to Eli. He avoided me like it was his purpose in life.

I was just about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I was debating to open it or not, after a few knocks I opened it.

"Clare I'm sorry for avoiding you the past few days." Eli stated

"Julia?" I asked, he nodded.

Part of me wanted to just shut the door right there, but the other part of me let him in.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again _

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand _

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are _

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

We sat on the couch like usual and just talked for a few minutes. I told him about Adam's feelings and he nodded. I know Julia hated Adam for some reasons, but I never knew she'd be so petty as to tell Eli that he's not allowed to have friends, no wonder why they fight a lot.

We had talked for hours on end about everything and anything minus his relationship with Julia. I sat on the couch facing him with my one leg under me and my other dangling off the couch. I was eating potato chips and laughing at something Eli said when he kissed me, I haven't even swallowed my chip. I pulled away long enough to swallow my chip before Eli pulled me back in.

"Eli, we can't do this you're with Julia." I stated breathlessly

"Clare, its not working out with her, trust me nothing's saving our relationship."

I nodded and he crashed his lips onto mine. We moved into a horizontal position on the couch with me on top of Eli. Moments later his phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket, looked at it, threw it back on the table, and crashed his lips onto mine. We made out for about thirty minutes while Eli's hands roamed my upper body, then his mom called and he left.

_Wrong or right _

_Black or white _

_If I close my eyes it's all the same_

_In my life _

_The compromise _

_I'll close my eyes_

_It's all the same_

I walked into school, yet again to find Eli with Julia, they weren't kissing and Julia looked upset so I thought I'd stop by.

"Hey Eli." I said nervously

"Eli who's she?" Julia asked before I could even say something.

"She's just a friend don't worry I'm not leaving you." Eli said to her causing my heart to shatter.

"Good. Eli remember our promises."

"I remember Jules." Eli stated

I walked away almost in tears, I ran in the bathroom and cried for a little. I thought about everything. I don't care that Eli's still with her, I don't care that he basically used me, I don't care about this vicious cycle. It's all the same and it's coming back to the point that I no longer care, Eli could deal with his issues on his own. I'm stronger than this. I made my way to my classes and Eli sat with Adam and I during lunch, or well tried to we were tired of being used so we gathered our things and left.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again _

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand _

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are _

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

I sat at home listening to my radio and reading in my pajamas as I sat on the couch. There was a knock on my door and of course I opened it.

"Hi Clare." Eli said nervously

"What do you want?" I asked with some venom

"Clare I want to come in."

"I'm sorry Eli, I can't do this anymore. Adam and I aren't some doormats for you to trample over and quite frankly we've had enough of it."

"Clare please-"

"No Eli, I'm done, Adam's done, we don't need this, we don't deserve to be put through this. Leave us alone and don't talk to us, in English just ignore our existence like you've done before our friendship or whatever is over I hope you're happy with Julia." I huffed and shut the door leaving Eli outside.

* * *

**Did I fail?**


End file.
